A Naruto Fanfiction
by ninjahawk23
Summary: What would happen if someone from the real world was flung into the world of naruto? What happens when his body is de-aged to that of a 8 year old, and he grows up alongside naruto? what would happen if Shinigami brought naruto's mom back to life to help? Certainly hell for Konoha civilians, and amazing adventures! Rated M for gore, language, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_John Matthews didn't expect it, but no one would really. John totally did not expect to get a request from SHINIGAMI ITSELF to dive into the narutoverse with a recently revived Kushina Uzumaki, to raise Naruto Uzumaki to become the best person he can be! Watch as Korun Uzumaki (Formerly John Matthews) Travels through the narutoverse, changing things and altering the impending future!_

* * *

Couldn't fit this into the summary, but I'm bringing over some weapons from other fandoms, AKA Darksiders and LOTR/The Hobbit.  
Korun's Arsenal of Cold Steel:  
Two-handed Greatsword.  
Pair of Trenchhawks.  
Pair of Kukri Knives.  
Throwing knives based off Sword Breaker (unlimited).  
Senbon Needles (Unlimited).  
Bastard Sword.

* * *

Non-Cold Steel Weapons:  
Anduril.  
Sting.  
Glamdring.  
Ocrist.  
Chaoseater.  
Flying Thunder God Kunai(Unlimited).  
Kekkei Genkai korun could use but were locked away by seals by a currently unknown person:  
Hyouton (Ice release).  
Mokuton (Wood Release).  
Yoton (Lava Release).  
Shoton (Crystal Release).  
Kekkei Genkai from uzumaki blood:  
Ability to be able to see _any_ seals, and eventually be able to dispel or come up with a key for any seal.  
Adamantine Chakra Chains.  
Prologue:  
 _It wasn't a normal day for John Matthews, not by a longshot. First was the deep demonic voice in his head, then his body constantly felt sore and weird, and then came the really weird parts for John._

* * *

[John]  
John woke up, and felt strange. While his body was sore and weird, this feeling was just plain _strange_ to John. So he sat up on the couch he passed out on last night after a hard day of working at the firehouse as a firefighter, John realized the area above his tailbone and the top of his head felt weird. _Has my sight always been this good?_ John thought as he spotted something at the far end of the hallway on his left, but it was like he was just in front of it. Then John realized he could hear better, as he could hear the washer going from down the hall, and through a solid door and walls. **_So it has begun...I wonder what will happen._** The demonic voice in John's head mused.  
 _What the hell is going on?_ John asked. No answer. _Damn it voice answer me!_ Still no answer. John sighed and then fell onto his knees, pain suddenly flashing through his body.  
 _What the hell is happening?_ John thought through the pain as his palms hit the floor. John then felt fabric by his tailbone shift, and John turned his head to see a burnt orange fox tail with a black tip. "WHAT THE HELL!?" John shouted, suddenly shooting up as his pain was all but a memory now. John saw his clothes, and was awkward. His black t-shirt was stretched to the limit, as was his pair of blue jeans, but his black fingerless gloves with blank metal plates on the back of the hands, and his orange/black sneakers were perfectly normal. Then Korun realized it: his clothes were fitted to a normal body, and his had just been stripped of all fat and replaced with muscle.  
Then John felt his hair shift, so his hands drifted to the top of his head, and everything checked out, his crimson semi-spiky shoulder-length hair was normal, and his extra set of ears were settling just fine- _Wait, another set of ears?!_ John thought with alarm as he shot into the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a pair of rabbit-like ears on top of his head, burnt orange fur on the outside while the inside fur of the ears was colored black. John sighed as he sulked back into the living room and sat on the couch, making sure his tail didn't get hurt. _This is going to be one HELL of a long day._ was John's main thought. **_Oh you have no idea._** The demonic voice agreed.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm trying my best to make this readable, as one review told me that it wasn't really that readable because they were just big blocks of text, so I'm _trying_ , that's the best I can do...this IS my first fanfiction I'm really working on after all... Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

[John]  
John was sitting on his couch when suddenly perked up as his ears heard air shifting, and soon out of nowhere, came a blue-skinned being that scared John. It had blood red devil-like horns, eyes that had black sclera and baleful yellow irises, impossibly long spiky white hair, fangs for teeth, and flowing white robes, but worst of all, to John, it was somehow _familiar_. " **Hello John, I've come to you with an offer.** " The being offered. "What is this offer, and what are you?" John asked. " **I am Shinigami, or death for simpler terms, to answer your second question.** " the being replied. "What is the offer, shinigami?" John questioned." **I want you to go to one of the worlds I collect souls from to help an abused orphan grow up** **, to help that child be the best person he can be. This child has suffered severe abuse for something out of his control, and I feel disgusted at the people who had abused him. Accept this offer, and you may ask one thing of me in return.** " Shinigami replied."Revive his mother, I cannot raise the child alone." John stated.

" **Very well, but to make things easier, you must go through some changes.** " Shinigami sighed. "What changes?" John asked. " **Your body must be de-aged to the point of a 8 year old, this is to make sure you adjust to the world easily, and to make things simpler, you will gain all knowledge of their customs, history, and language. I will also let you have five requests of me in the other world, and I hope that you treat Uzumaki Naruto well, otherwise when we meet again when you die, I will enjoy consuming your soul**." Shinigami replied. John nodded, and then realized something as Shinigami faded out of existence with a smile."Uzumaki...naruto?! I'm going to the _narutoverse_?! Oh kami I just released _hell_ on the Konoha civilians, cause once naruto's mother, Kushina, catches onto what the villagers had done to naruto, there won't be many civilians in Konoha." John muttered. _Oi, voice, who or what the hell are you anyways?_ John asked the voice. _**You know me already, just look at the recent events.**_ The voice spoke, its tone laced with sarcasm and a tiny amount of venom.

 _Let's see...Shinigami appeared, then the...fox...ears and tail...you're Kurama, the nine tailed fox, aren't you?_ John asked. _**Right on the dot, puny human.**_ Kurama replied. _I'm so, so sorry for how humanity treated you in the elemental nations...wait, how is this even possible?_ John asked the fox.  
 _ **Mental link set up by shinigami by my request, I'd like to know who would help my container, and I approve of you. Betray my trust however, I WILL find a way to kill you!**_ Kurama replied. _Okay...why would I betray yours or naruto's trust though?_ John asked Kurama. _**Just warning you now, boy.**_ Kurama replied. John nodded as he sighed. "Well, it's going to be one _hell_ of a long day tomorrow..." John groaned as he trudged to his bedroom, falling onto his bed and letting sleep take him.

* * *

John woke up and saw he was in some white ethereal plane. John then noticed the other two people standing there, Shinigami and someone else John recognized. She had long crimson hair, brown eyes, and wore a white shirt under a olive green dress. "Are you the one who asked Shinigami to revive me?" Kushina Uzumaki asked.  
"Yes, I asked Shinigami to revive you to help raise naruto." John replied. Kushina smiled as she sighed.

"Um, Shinigami, I'm going to have chakra right? I mean I can't survive in the Elemental Nations if I don't." John asked the death god. " **It seems you failed to notice the chakra flowing through you, actually, you probably did but dismissed it as a fever or something**." Shinigami replied with an amused grin. John nodded with an embarrassed grin as he _did_ dismiss the flowing chakra as a strange fever. " **Since you also look like one, you shall be of Uzumaki descent, which means natural skills at kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu, as well as abnormal chakra reserves.** " Shinigami added. John nodded with a grin. "Thank you, Shinigami." John murmured.

" **Now hold on, this will hurt, but it will be worth it to see all the souls I will eventually collect with you in the mix now.** " Shinigami stated with an amused grin as it flashed through handsigns.

* * *

John couldn't remember anything else after that except for pain. So much kami damn _pain_! When it was over, John cracked his eyes open to see a brilliant blue sky, giant trees all around him. John sat up to feel his fox tail and ears were still there but were smaller, and his clothes had shrunk to his now 8-year old body. John then turned to see Kushina was still unconscious, leaned up against a tree in the same olive green dress and white undershirt, black sandals on her feet. _Oi, Kurama, you there?_ John asked. No answer.  
 _  
Damn, guess it was just- **Hmm? Did you say something human?** -HOLY HELL FOX! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! _John thought. Kushina began to wake up, and then she shot to her feet, looking about wildly. "That wasn't a dream?" Kushina asked as she saw John. "No, it wasn't. Welcome back to the land of the living." John replied with a grin. _**You should go under a new name, John Matthews is a strange name here.**_ Kurama advised. "I think I need a new name, since my old one would probably be weird here." John admitted.

Several possibilities flashed through John's mind until he found a good one. "Uzumaki Korun, that's my name now." John spoke with a grin. "Well Korun, let's go!" Kushina stated, and the two were off for Konoha, talking about the history of the Elemental Nations.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously in the story:  
_ _Kushina and Korun form a bond, and they set off for Konoha.  
_ [Korun]  
As Kushina and Korun walked, a strange itch started on his back and biceps like someone drew where he felt the itches, but when he checked, there was nothing there, and when he asked Kushina to check his back, she said nothing was there. This made Korun slightly worry, but then dismissed the itches as just being nervous. The two walked in comfortable silence, and then Kushina sighed as she glanced at Korun. "Umm, how many wars has your world had?" Kushina asked. Korun suddenly looked down so his eyes were hidden in the shadows of his hair, and grimaced. "Around _40_ civil wars around the entire world so far, then...the cold war...the world wars...and then that's pretty much it up to when I came here." Korun replied grimly.

"Oh..." Kushina murmured with a downcast look. "World wars?" Kushina then asked, seeming confused. "Has there ever been a war involving the _entire_ world?" Korun asked. "Yeah, three." Kushina replied. "Almost the same but there were only two and we had guns...they could shoot metal rounds faster than...what's the fastest thing here?" Korun asked. "Probably my late husband's flying thunder god technique, instant teleportation." Kushina responded.

"Then it's probably as fast as that...It seems my world has a knack for creating weapons of mass destruction..." Korun murmured. "Weapons of mass destruction?" Kushina questioned. Korun flinched, and looked to his right, away from kushina. "...Surprising how much chaos some atoms smashing together can do...the atomic bomb, only two were made, _ever_. But that's all that was really needed for what my country, and the side it was on, planned...one bomb killed around 146,000 in an _instant_ , while the second killed around 80,000." Korun replied, spitting afterwards as he suddenly had a bad taste in his mouth. "Kami...how could they do that?" Kushina murmured. "They put the lives of the citizens of their home countries and those that died for those countries before the lives lost in the two drop sites...I pray that this world stays as it is...just _one_ earth is too much at some points..." Korun muttered, shuddering.

* * *

Korun and Kushina didn't keep of track as they walked in silence, Kushina going up to the canopy to make sure they were going the right way. Kushina had just gone up when Korun found himself in front of a silver haired man, one eye covered with a headband, the metal plate on it in a leaf shape with a swirl pattern in it. "Well, who are you?" The man asked as he lazily read a orange book. _Crap! kakashi?! why the hell is he here?!_ Korun thought as he looked to the side. "Umm...My name's Uzumaki Korun...I'm traveling with another Uzumaki to Konoha, I heard that there was another clansman there, an...uzumaki naruto?" Korun asked. the man stopped, and looked up from his book to glare fiercely at Korun, who was trembling in fear under the copy ninja's glare.

"What do you want with him?" kakashi demanded. "I just wanted to meet another member of the Uzumaki clan..." Korun meekly replied. Kakashi seemed to realize Korun was just about 8 years old and his gaze softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kakashi sighed as he put his book away. "Umm...are you a Konoha Shinobi?" Korun asked. "Yeah, Leaf Jounin Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi replied with a eye-smile.

"Strange...the Uzumaki I'm traveling with...she keeps mentioning a 'kakashi'..." Korun murmured. "Hmm, mind describing this other uzumaki for me?" Kakashi asked. "Well...long straight crimson hair...violet eyes...wears a white shirt with a olive green dress over it..." Korun replied. Kakashi's eye widened and then the copy nin's eye narrowed at Korun. "Did she tell you her name?" kakashi asked. "Umm...she did. Uzumaki Kushina." Korun responded.

"Kushina is dead, you're being fooled." kakashi spat. "Now now Kaka-kun, shinigami gave me another chance at life to raise my precious sochi-kun!" kushina stated out of the blue, coming down from the trees. Kakashi's eye widened and then he drew a kunai, only for golden chains made entirely of chakra to swat it away, the chains originating from kushina's back. Kakashi's eye widened, and then he seemed to tear up slightly. "K-Kushina-sama...you're alive..." kakashi murmured. "It's been too long Kaka-kun, you decided to become a jounin?" kushina asked with a warm smile. "Yeah..." kakashi replied. "Can you help us get to Konoha?" kushina asked. "Yeah, come on, this way." kakashi replied with an eye-smile, and the trio was off for Konoha.

* * *

At the gates, the two guards Izumo and Kotetsu were bored. "Kami please let _something_ happen!" Izumo cried to the heavens. "Ugh, Izumo, why even bother?" Kotetsu sighed. "Uh...why is kakashi back so early, and who are...OH KAMI WHAT THE HELL?!" Izumo gasped as he looked down the road to see two familiar faces, one supposed to be _dead_. "K-kushina-sama?!" Kotetsu sputtered, shooting up in his seat. the trio blazed past, determined looks on their faces. "Was that a kid with them? Why did the kid look like Kushina-sama too?!" Izumo wondered, his eyes still wide. "Beats me, but things are going to get _way_ more interesting now." Kotetsu sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Izumo could only sigh as he nodded in agreement while sitting back down.

* * *

The trio burst into the lobby for Hokage tower, the secretary sputtering for words as she saw Kushina. the trio didn't bother trying to get an appointment, barging up to lord third's office. Kakashi walked in first, and soon kakashi came back out and gestured for the two to enter. Korun entered first, and watched with an amused grin as Hiruzen's pipe fell into his lap after Kushina walked in. "Kushina-sama?! You're alive!" Hiruzen stated with a smile as he sat up, placing the pipe on his paperwork covered desk. "Hey there Hiruzen-sama, or is it lord third again?" Kushina asked with a smirk.

Then one ANBU came out, long purple hair flowing out from behind a cat mask. _Uzuki Yugao..._ Korun thought. "Ah, Uzuki." Lord third grunted, obviously not pleased with the interruption. Yugao just stood there, and then she took off her mask to show brown eyes, red lipstick, and she was staring at kushina, rage in her eyes. _She's not happy...I think she probably thinks that kushina is really an enemy shinobi in a henge..._ Korun thought as he observed the staring contest between the two women. then they grinned and hugged, both of them laughing. "She's okay, no one else can have the way her eyes look." Yugao stated.

Kushina nodded with a small smile, and then turned serious. "Is the uzumaki compound still here?" Kushina asked. "It is, but recent reports show that civilians and shinobi that don't like naruto, connected the fact that the uzumaki compound would be his at some point, and tried to destroy it, at worst, there's probably some skeletons around the walls." Lord third replied. "Why don't people like naruto?" Korun asked. Lord third shifted, and then had an apologetic look. "You misinformed the populace of Konoha on something about naruto, didn't you?" korun asked. Lord third didn't say anything, but the barely visible wince showed the answer.

"I heard whispers of a 'demon brat' on the way here from the villagers...they're talking about naruto, aren't they?" korun asked, and lord third let out a slow sigh as he reluctantly nodded. "Why haven't you done anything to have them change their minds?! You're the kami-damn hokage! Tell them the damn truth! Or are you too afraid to?!" Korun shouted, surprising everyone as korun glared at the hokage with rage. _Half tempted to have shinigami revive minato..._ Korun thought as he glared down the hokage, who just had a face of stone. Korun then checked something that was bugging him, and turned to see a seal on the wall, glowing a low blue. **_It seems that you're somehow able to see seals... ask kushina if the uzumaki had any kekkei genkai, maybe that will help._** Kurama suggested. "Um, Kushina-san, did the uzumaki have any kekkei genkai?" korun asked.

"Well, I heard rumors of one allowing uzumaki to actually see any and every seal, then one I have, the adamantine chakra chains...why?" kushina responded. "I can see around 7 seals in this room." korun stated. "There's only supposed to be 3 seals, where are the other four?" yugao asked, everyone suddenly serious. Korun pointed to the one he was looking at, and yugao nodded. "That's one that's supposed to be there. where's another one?" yugao asked again. "Under the hokage's desk, probably hidden by a genjutsu." Korun replied.

lord third checked and cursed, soon the seal disappeared from korun's sight. "One down. Behind the yondaime hokage's portrait." korun sighed. they checked and soon that one disappeared too. "Ceiling, right above the door." that one disappeared too. "Where's the last one?" Yugao asked. "Umm...I can see seals because they glow blue...I can see one more, but I can't see its exact..." Korun murmured, until he looked down.

His biceps had seals on them, and he gasped with horror. "Umm, does anyone have two mirrors? I'd like to check something." korun asked. lord third snapped his fingers, and another ANBU appeared and handed korun the mirrors before disappearing to his hiding spot. with some help from kushina, korun found that he didn't have seals just on his biceps, but on his back and around his eyes too. "The last seals, they're on _me_...on my back, my biceps, and around my eyes..." korun murmured with fear. "Can you trace the ones on your biceps?" kushina asked. "Just need ink and a brush." korun replied.

"Do this later at the compound, it's safer there. I can recall Jiraiya to help with the seals just in case." Lord third interjected. Kushina and Korun nodded, while Yugao looked at lord third with what appeared to be a pleading look. "Very well, Yugao, Kakashi, you may accompany them to keep the two uzumaki safe." lord third stated. "Can you send someone else to get naruto? I want to meet him!" korun asked. "I will bring you naruto myself." Lord third replied with a small grin. Korun smiled back and nodded, satisfied with the answer. the group of four then walked out of the room, all having various levels of excitement for the future.

* * *

 **Whoo boy, I am SO glad I finally finished this chapter! I officially hate school and siblings... Anyways, the next chapter, korun meets naruto and Jiraiya, and finds out what the seals on his biceps, back, and around his eyes are for, along with a ground-breaking discovery!  
Ja ne!**


End file.
